The Pain Without the Pleasure
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Jack is caught up in some difficult situations pertaining to his past. Endangering his ship, his crew, his friend and his beloved he has to find a way to get them all out of this mess... 2nd chappie up!
1. Default Chapter

**The Pain Without the Pleasure (subject to change)**

**By :**** Taurus-Sparrow-0506**

**deux septembre****, deux mille quartre (I need to practice my French cause that's one of my creative arts classes.)**

**Sptember 2, 2004******

**A/N: Bonjour! Taurus-Sparrow-0506 here with a brand new fic. I had this idea to start in the middle and then make my way across both sides of the park (well mostly because I can't figure out a way to begin it)**

Jack took all his frustration on the bars of his cell shaking them fiercely as if they would somehow lose their structure. Menlaus would pay for what he did and what he was about to do. Jack, of course, had no idea what Menlaus was doing to his Maria right now but whatever he was doing there would be hell to pay.

"Dammit!" He yelled banging his hands a final time against the bars. All of the crew or what was left of it only looked at his with a sort of an understanding and sympathy.

Will stood beside that spot that Captain Sparrow had suddenly taken a seat at near a corner. His hands clung to the bars, leaning his weight into it as if he too was waiting for a miracle to happen, shifting his feet from time to time. The blacksmith turned pirate stared off into the cell in which his wife sat. Across from his cell sat Elizabeth, huddled in a corner. She sat an angle letting them see her closed eyes but the lips that moved as if she prayed. She wore a plain tan dress that had probably at once been white.

"Anamaria," she murmured in her sleep. Her head lolled to the other side as her eyes clenched tightly together. It was a dream though it was if she was seeing what was happening right at this very moment. "Ana…maria." And then suddenly she jolted awake grabbing for anything that was steady and strong which so happened to be a bar of her 'cage'.

"They're raping her!" Will looked at her with a shocked and confused expression. How did she know?

"Shut up 'Lizabeth!" And it that moment Jack gained a supernatural speed suddenly taking Will's position, pushing him away to directly in front of the governor's daughter. Jack didn't want to hear that word. He had to at least _try_ to think positive, hoping that these things wouldn't happen to his beloved. Hoping and thinking was useless though, Elizabeth was probably right. What else would they be doing to a fresh, young girl like Ana? But if he couldn't hear it than it didn't exist right?

Her mouth turned into an almost sensuous o position but this was not the time for things like that. "I'm terribly sorry Jack I didn't mean to--"

"I said shut the bloody 'ell up!" he yelled.

"Don't blame Elizabeth for this Jack!" He shouldn't and though Will didn't say it, all of this was his fault.

"Screw you Will," he said at the moment grabbing a fistful of hair with one hand and using the other to slam into the wall where he would take his rage upon. There was no more talking after that, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the crew lost in their own thoughts…

_I'd expect that we'd be captured for something sooner or later but I'd never expect it to be like this._

_I said I'd follow Jack to hell and back and I fear that this is it…_

_I knew we shouldn't have come back to the Black __Pearl__ with Jack, he always gets himself into a mess and this time __Elizabeth__ and I are caught in the middle of it._

_I know what I saw! I know what they're doing to her! And we have to save her. But how and what's the cost?_

_This is all my damned fault. God knows what they're doing to her right now and there's no fucking way to save her…_

**A/N: Those are the thoughts of 5 of our characters at the end (obviously). The last 4 are kind of… obvious. Well maybe just the last three but whatever. In your reviews please send me some ideas for why Menlaus would be after Jack. I need good ones and not "You killed my wife/parents/village/children." **

**I hope you liked it but if not fuck you cause I don't really care as I've said before on numerous occasions. **


	2. We Need it Fast

**The Pain Without the Pleasure  
****Chapter 2: We Need it Fast**

And for hours they all sat there. Gibbs, Trent, Twain, Riddin, Marty, Westin, Jackson, Cotton, Elizabeth Will and Jack all stuffed in the brig of the Mer de Mort. A much smaller ship with a much smaller brig. They all had their own thoughts about the situation. Anger for some, frustration for others, guilt for the obvious. And there was pain for all (in some way or another) but pleasure, happiness was not what anyone in this position felt.

Many vain prayers went out to some deity. To whatever deity it was they were not blessed. Prayers that they would wake up to find this a dream, prayers that this would somehow be dealt with in the time allotted and prayers that he would soon get his girl back, safe and sound.

He sat with his back against the wall, one leg straight, with the other bent, his arm dangling over a knee. He looked at the positions of the others. Will sitting Indian-style in the corner across from Elizabeth as they talked as quietly as distance allowed to each other. The rest of them strewn about as space granted.

He jumped up when he heard them coming down the stairs to the brig. Anamaria struggled between the two of them.

"Ana," he yelled, struggling against the confinements of the brigs' iron bars. She looked up to Jack at the sound of her name on his voice. Her eye was black and her lip was busted and bloody, her clothes were torn and her hair nothing short of a mess.

"Ana!" he cried again as they threw her roughly into the cell with Elizabeth. She rushed to be by Ana's side, laying the injured pirate's head in her lap. Ana struggled in vain to raise her head in her search for Jack.

"Jack," she whispered hoarsely. Elizabeth looked to her sadly.

"I'm sorry Ana but he's been locked in the other cell."

"I'm sorry Jack," she said I the loudest voice she could manage before passing out. Jack, seeing her body slack was frantic.

"Is she dead?" Elizabeth said nothing looking down at the pirate in her lap. "Elizabeth!"

"No. She's only passed out." Jack sighed in relief.

"So what are we to do now?" asked Will standing beside Jack.

"We need to make a plan but keep the lasses while we're at it." Will nodded. But it wasn't the time now as Jack sat down across from where Elizabeth held Anamaria. He stared at them for the longest time hating how he had put the lasses in such a predicament. Two hours later he stood up, brushing himself off. "We need a plan, and we need it fast ay?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so damn long but I was at a complete writers block with how to write the second chapter. Hope you like it!(even if it is kinda crappy) _Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!_**


End file.
